The Sandal Phone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels
by El-Namikaze no Baka
Summary: dulu... Dia adalah seorang pendeta di zaman ibrani. Pendeta yang patuh dan takwa kepada tuhanya. Hingga... Pada suatu masa ketakwaannya mencapai tinggakan tertinggi dan do'anya dikabulkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai perwujudan Malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk membasmi para pembangkang dari taman [Eden] tapi tanpa dia sadari Kegelapan mulai mengincarnya.
1. Chapter 1

. . .The Sandalphone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels. . .

Disclaimer's : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD BY Ichie Ishibumi.

Summery : kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini! Warning: Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!,Emotionless! naru.

Rate :[M] for Gore and Lime not Lemon

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu  
merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

.

.

.  
-PROLOGUE-

.

.

.  
-An Era Before The Great War-

.  
Jatuh sebuah kata yang kau rasakan dimana tubuh mu terhempas kebawah. jatuh kebawah melayang di udara dari ketinggian diatas normal menjadikan sebuah fenomena yang tidak masuk akal bila nyawa mu dapat terselamatkan dari kejadian tersebut. Tubuh itu mendarat diatas tanah dengan debum keras yang menciptakan retakan tanah. Cukup lebar... Mungkin dapat di sebut sebagai kawah dari pada retakan tanah.

Seorang pemuda yang mengalami hal tersebut; jatuh dari langit dan menghantam kerasnya tanah, dapat selamat tanpa satupun luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Iris biru berpupil itu mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah, dari indera pengelihatanya... Pemuda itu dapat menemukan puluhan sosok makhluk bersayap hitam telah mengepunya dari segala arah.

Merasakan tanda bahaya yang dipancarkan oleh makluk di sekelilingnya pemuda itu membuat sikap siaga. "Kalian harus membayar atas semua dosa yang telah kalian lakukan!" sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Namun para makhluk yang mengepungnya itu tidak merasa gentar maupun segan atau'pun mengindahkan pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Akan tetapi menghujani pemuda itu dengan ratusan tombak tajam yang tercipta dari konsentrasi cahaya padat untuk membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Teritory" dari kedua lengan yang direntangkan oleh pemuda itu meledak sebuah cahaya biru berbentuk bulat yang menyelubungi sekaligus menjadi tameng untuk menghalangi ratusan tombak cahaya yang menuju ke arah sang pemuda. Selang beberapa menit pasca hujan tombak cahaya, asap tebal yang membumbung ke udara menandakan ledakan yang baru saja selesai.

Angin malam berhembus kencang menguraikan asap tebal di area tersebut. Seluruh mata terbuka lebar, rasa syok yang sangat kentara dapat di temui dari wajah seluruh Datenshi yang berada di area sekitar, karena di pusat kawah yang tercipta dari serangan kombinasi mereka berdiri dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi, seorang pemuda berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna kuning keemasan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pedang besar yang seperti terbuat dari berlian bening dengan dua center line yang dialiri aura biru di tengahnya.

sebuah tebasan horizontal yang di lancarkan oleh pemuda itu menghasilkan sebuh energi tipis yang melesat dari pedang besar namun tipis yang berada di genggamanya. Menerjang dan memotong tubuh puluhan makhluk bersayap hitam yang mengepung sang pemuda.

Arrggghhhh!

Lantunan nada pilu menyayat hati mengiringi sunyinya malam penuh ketegangan itu. Darah segar mengalir dari setiap tubuh makhluk yang telah terpotong dua, diikuti organ dalam berupa usus,hati, lambung dan lainya yang berserakan di tanah.

Sebuah pertunjukan yang dapat membut mu merasa ngeri sekaligus jijik karena secara live menyaksikan pembantaian penuh kegilaan dihadapan mu. Rasa ciut dan takut menggrayangi hati setiap Datenshi yang masih hidup. Mereka takut, mereka jijik, mereka geram, namun apa daya? Asa tak yakin untuk menyerang balik, menyerang sang pemuda yang menjadi eksekutor di hadapan mereka; itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa mu kepada psycopat berdarah dingin yang siap menghantarkan mu ke neraka dalam sekali hentak.

"Kalian harus musnah dari dunia ini!" nada dingin nan datar tanpa emosi, tanpa ambisi, tanpa gairah. Hanya sebuah kata berupa bisikan yang merayap menyelubungi hati mereka memberikan perasaan takut, ngeri, dan entahlah... Namun hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang mereka yakini...

Suara itu...

Ucapan itu...

Pemuda itu adalah...

Malaikat kematian untuk mereka!

"Sandalphone" pemuda itu bergumam namun entah mengapa masih dapat di dengar oleh seluruh Datenshi yang tersisa, dan... Detik berikutnya ledakan cahaya biru menyilaukan menutupi seluruh area.

.

.  
Mata biru itu bergerak dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk mengovserpasi area di sekitar yang mengepulkan asap debu kecoklatan. Angin malam bergerak liar menguraikan asap debu yang menghalangi jalur hembusannya. Hanya ada kesunyian, hanya ada keheningan di iringi angin malam yang berhembus agak kencang.

Sinar keperakan sang rembulan membasuh lembut wajah datar tak beremosi sang pemuda yang berada di inti kawah hasil karyanya sendiri.

Dalam hati terbesit sebuah perasaan sakit saat melihat hasil atas apa yang telah dilakukanya 'Apakah setiap akhir harus seperti ini?' entah telah berapa puluh kali pemuda itu menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu saat hasil akhir dari misi-misi yang ia kerjakan; membasmi makluk-makluk pembangkan yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu saudaranya di [Eden] sana.

"Kumohon bebaskanlah aku dari kutukan ini! Kumhon lepaskan aku dari kebencian yang merangkak menyelubungi hati ku setiap waktu! Kumohon... Kumohon kabulkan permintaan hamba mu ini... Kami-sama!"

Perlahan armor ksatria yang membungkus tubuhnya mengurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan akhirnya hilang meninggalkan tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Pedang besar yang selalu menemani, dan selalu ada digenggamannya juga ikut terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Dari punggungnya beberapa pasang sayap putih bersih dengan kilawan emas mulai rontok, rontok, dan rontok hingga akhirnya... Meninggalkan punggung lebarnya.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dari wajah datar pemuda itu, rasa bahagia yang sangat mendalam ini tengah menyelimuti hatinya, walaupun ia tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung untuk permohonanya ini... Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya karena bisa bebas dari kebencian yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya adalah...

Anugrah terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih..." perlahan kaki pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu yang mulai merambat ke atas

"Terima kasih" pemuda itu mengulangi ucapannya ketika setengah tubuhnya mengeras menjadi batu

"Terima kasih. . . Kami-sama" dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu seutuhnya

Tes... !  
Tes... !  
Tes... !

Tetes demi tetes air langit jatuh membasahi bumi dengan kesabaran yang teruji air langit terus menjatuhi dunia untuk mencurahkan berkahinya. tidak terkecuali untuk sebongkah batu.

ya sebongkah batu... sebongkah batu yang menyegel seorang pemuda untuk menekan kebencian di hatinya dan kebencian dari sekelompok kaum yang pernah menjadi kerabat pemuda itu di [Eden] sana!

.

.  
-Once Upon A Time In Kuoh-

.

.  
Disebuah gedung lama yang diketahui telah tidak terpakai oleh para murid kuoh akademi. Tapi tampaknya mereka salah karena di gedung itu tengah berkumpul beberapa kelompok orang yang mengatas namakan kelompoknya dengan nama 'Club penelitian ilmu gaib' dan juga para anggota OSIS.

Rias Gremory, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dengan tubuh bak model kelas wahid. duduk dengan anggun di sofa ruangan tersebut seraya menyesap secangkir teh yang di taburi panggangan beras di atasnya. Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas hari ini... sensei-nya yaitu Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh meminta kelompoknya dan kelompok sona berkumpul di ruangannya.

Apakah apa masalah? Ah... Entahlah.

Yang jelas karena satu bulan yang lalu telah terjadi kontrak perdamaian 3 fraksi utama dan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya kota ini adalah markas utama dari 3 fraksi yang terikat perjanjian. Jadi... Di tempat inilah zona bebas diskusi dan pertemuan yang telah disetujui oleh ketiga fraksi utama, dan tidak lupa pula semua wakil tiga fraksi di kumpulkan sebagai simbol kerja sama nyata atas perjanjian damai ketiga fraksi.

"Karena semua telah berkumpul... Jadi aku akan segera memulai pertemuan ini" Azazel sebagai sensei dan penasehat dari kelompok Gremory, sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan Sacred gear setiap anggota wakil dari tiga fraksi. Ia mulai angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan inti dari rapat dadakan ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui! Akhir-akhir ini di berbagai tempat telah terjadi kekacauan yang di akibatkan para teroris yang di ketuai oleh the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis." Menggantung ucapanya sejenak untuk menyesap teh di tangannya Azazel melanjutkan. "Oleh sebab itu kita sebagai perwakilan dari tiga fraksi utama diharuskan untuk menjaga kestabilan, karena bagaimanapun kita adalah bentuk dari aliansi kekuatan terbesar yang pernah ada!"

"maaf sensei! Tapi apa hubunganya masalah itu dengan rapat dadakan kita hari ini?" Hyoudu Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, pemuda baik hati yang memiliki salah satu dari tiga longinus; bernama Boosted gear atau lengan naga merah. Berwajah cukup tampan namun dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang lima yang membuatnya mendapat respot kurang baik dari para siswi Kuoh akademi.

"pertanyaan yang cukup bagus! Untuk orang mesum seperti mu!" Ise mendengus kesal dengan jawabn Azazel, sedangkan sang penjawab hanya tertawa renyang karena sukses melecehkan sang sekiryuutei.

"Sebenarnya karena akhir-akhir ini teror yang di sebabkan Khaose brigade merajalela, maka Surga memutuskan untuk menambah personil perwakilan surga di tempat ini! Selain Irina-chan!" tiba-tiba setelah Azazel menyelesaikan ucapannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

Set!

Semua mata tertuju pada lingkaran sihir tersebut. Mereka penasaran dengan siapa orang yang akan muncul dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang berada disamping kiri Azazel. Detik berikutnya semua mata terbelalak karena yang hadir dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi tersebut adalah orang yang terasa familyar bagi mereka khususnya Ise, Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina. sekaligus orang yang tidak di duga-duga keterlibatanya. Karena bagaimanapun yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang siswa berambut jabrik dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya berwarna kuning keemasan, berkulit tan dan tiga pasang guratan kembar dipipinya.

Pemuda itu...

Adalah... Uzumaki Naruto!

Ya, pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang siswa pindahan dari eropa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, sekaligus Teman sekelas Xenovi, Asia, Irina, dan Ise. Pemuda yang Berkepribadian baik namun misterius, selalu memasang wajah datar dan senyum palsu kepada semua orang kecuali Ise karena bagaimanapun Ise adalah teman dekat... Atau bisa di katakan sebagai sahabat satu-satunya si pemuda kuning dan ah... Jangan lupa dengan sarung tangan hitam yang selalu menyelimuti tangan kirinya dimanapun dan kapanpun pemuda itu berada.

Rias Gremory sang ketua club penelitian ilmu gaib hanya dapat memasang wajah binggung. Tanpa sadar sorot mata biru kehijauannya mengovserpasi sang pemuda kuning, bukan karena alasan ketampana sang pemuda atau apa... Bagi Rias ketampanan bukanlah segalanya karena menurutnya untuk apa tampan kalau hatinya busuk? Dia lebih menghargai pria standar dengan hati baik dari pada pemuda tampan tapi berhati serigal!

Jadi... Ketampanan tidaklah cukup dimatanya!

"Konbanwa minna-san! Mungkin Sebagian dari kalian sudah ada yang mengenal ku tapi karena ini adalah kali pertama kita saling berkumpul dalam satu ruangan maka aku akan mengenalkan diri ku kembali" Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, perwakilan surga yang akan ditempatkan di Kota Kuoh sebagai anggota kedua wakil surga setelah Angel Shidou Irina-san!" tetap dengan wajah datarnya pemuda itu membungkuk lagi setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Ise, Naruto-kun" Naruto mengangguk menanggapi perintah Azazel. Melangkahkan kaki kedepan Naruto mulai berjalan dan duduk tenang di samping Ise.

"Halo Ise! Moga kita bisa bekerjasama"

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga Naruto!" Ise tersenyum simpul kepada sahabatnya. Walaupun dalam benaknya ia tidak pernah sekalipun menduga sahabat satu-satunya yang mengetahui jati diri Ise yang sesungguhnya sebagai... Iblis! itu akan terlibat secara langsung dengan perkara-perkara yang berbau supernatural.

"Ano... Naruto-san apakah kamu malaikat seperti Irina?" Xenovia sang knight dari Rias Gremory yang kini angkat suara untuk andil bagian.

"Bukan! Aku Bukan seperti Angel Irina. Tetapi aku hanya seorang manusia... Ya seorang manusia biasa" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalannya dalam-dalam hingga raut wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun.

'Setidaknya itu yang ku tahu!' batin pemuda itu untuk melengkapi jawabanya.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

AN: Halo, saya kembali lagi setelah sebulan ini gx muncul-muncul di dunia fanfiction. Dan ini adalah fic baru saya yang mungkin sangat berbeda dari fic-fic kepunyaan saya! Kenapa berbeda? Karena dalam fic ini saya mencoba merubah gaya tulisan saya :D agar menjadi lebih baik.

Ok ini masih prolog jadi masih pendek, remang-remang, dan terlalu banyak mistery. karena entah mengapa saya lebih suka menulis gender mistery and advendure dari pada gender yang lain.

Dan maaf untuk para reader yang menunggu update-tan fic saya yang lain. saya belum bisa update fic tersebut, Karena saya sedang sibuk dengan OSPEK yang bikin kepala muter tuju keliling xD

Mind to RnR?


	2. Sahaba - permulaan

The Sandal Phone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels.

.

.

Disclaimer's : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD BY Ichie Ishibumi.

Summery : kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini! Warning: Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!,Emotionless! naru.

Rate : [M]

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu  
merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

.

.

.  
Chapter 1 -

.

.

.  
Curiga, sebuah rasa yang membuat mu sangat sensitif dengan gerak-gerik sesuatu yang kau curigai, sebuah rasa yang membuat mu gelisah akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan nyawamu. Rasa curiga yang kini tengah melanda dan merangkak dihati sang pemimpin tertinggi Da-tenshi. Bukan karena terlalu paranoid atau sensi namun Bagi orang sekaliber Azazel yang telah hidup lebih lama dari siapa'pun, dan pernah tinggal di [eden] ini adalah suatu hal yang ganjil. Bukan tidak mempercayai keputusan Michael sang Archangel sekaligus sahabatnya, namun apakah keputusan ini benar? Dan tidak ada kesalahan? Mingirim seorang pemuda dari ras manusia untuk menjadi wakil fraksi malaikat?

Yang benar saja!

Bukan bermaksud merendahkan ras manusia atau apa! Namun Azazel tidak dapat menerima seorang manusia biasa bergabung dengan timnya. bukan karena ia sombong! Bukan karena ia tidak yakin tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko fatal terhadap semua ini karena kelompok ini juga bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia dari segala macam bahaya dan ancaman yang di timbulkan oleh ulah dari Khaos Brigade. Yah... Walaupun Azazel pernah beberapa kali melihat Michael bersama pemuda itu dan bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan Holy dari pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, tapi itu adalah kekuatan yang terasa asing namun familyar dalam waktu bersamaan... Ditambah ia juga tidak dapat merasakan aura Sacred Gear dari pemuda itu jadi? Apakah keputusan Michael bisa di pertanggung jawabkan?

Entahlah...

"Uzumaki-kun." Naruto mendongak dan mengalihkan indera pengelihatannya kearah sumber suara. Mata biru bak langit pagi itu memandang datar wajah paruh baya sang Gubernur Da-tenshi yang memancarkan raut kebinggungan. Pemuda itu mengangguk memberi isyarat terhadap sang Gubernur untuk melanjutkan ucapanya. "Apakah kau pemilik Sacred Gear?" pertanyaan bodoh terucap dari bibir sang Da-tenshi yang jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tidak sama sekali memancarkan aura Artifak suci tersebut. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaan itu mendapat respon dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, dan sekarang semua mata menapat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh minat.

Dengan gelengan singkat pemuda itu menjawab sebelum ia membuka suara. "Maaf...~ tapi kurasa aku tidak memiliki Sacred Gear" Nada datar tak beremosi namun jujur dapat terdengar dari bibir tipis sang Uzumaki. Merambat, masuk melalui udara dan telinga semua orang.

Seketika dapat di temukan oleh pemuda bermata biru itu tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang terkecuali Azazel yang menghela nafas. Apakah dia salah? Apakah jawabanya mengecewakan? Entahlah... Namun Naruto tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas ia menyadari ada sedikit tatapan kecewa dari semua orang minus Azazel. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya sampai sekarang, tetapi Naruto masih belum bisa mendapat jawaban atas tatapan kecewa dari semua.

Apakah salah tidak memiliki Artifak suci itu?

Apakah mereka sangsi dengan kekuatannya?

Atau apakah mereka kecewa karena Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa?

'Ck, selalu saja melihat buku dari sampulnya' umpatnya dalam hati tapi ia masih setia dengan memasang raut datar bak tembok pembatas di wajahnya dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari semua orang, apa lagi untuk meladeni itu. Menyadari atmosfir canggung yang berlangsung cukup lama di tempat tersebut Azazel mengambil inisiatif. Berdehem rendah untuk mencairkan ludah di tenggorokanya Azazel berdiri sebelum angkat suara. "Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto~" Azazel menjeda ucapanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Selamat datang [DxD] / [DyD]"

[DxD] atau [DyD] Sebuah tim anti-teroris yang di bentuk dua pekan lalu, tepatnya pasca invasi [OSF] Old Satan Faction cabang kedua kelompok teroris Khaose Brigade, saat Rating Game iblis muda antara kelompok Rias Gremory melawan Diodora Ashtaroth. Beruntung dalam invasi tersebut tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa dari pihak tiga Fraksi, karena sang Sekiryuutei lepas kendali atas kekuatanya dan memasuki mode terlarang dari Sacred gear yaitu; [Judgernaut Drive] mode tingkat paling tinggi, dan bisa di kategorikan dalam tekhnik terlarang atau Kinjutsu yang mampu membahayakan nyawa penggunanya sekalipun itu iblis yang notabene-nya memiliki umur hidup yang rata-rata mendekati keabadian.

Berkat itu'pula pemimpin dari [OSF] Old Satan Faction; Salba Belzebuub meregang nyawa dan mati di tangan sang sekiryuutei. Namun bukan hanya karna itu tim Anti-Teroris [DxD]/[DyD] di dirikan, Tapi karena sepak terjang Khaos brigade yang makin meresahkan, maka dua pekan lalu diputuskan oleh aliansi tiga fraksi, yokai dan beberapa dewa mythologi, untuk membenuk tim anti-teroris yaitu [DxD]/[DyD].

Nama [DxD] diambil dari singkatan kata; Dragon X Devil X Down fall(Fallen Angels) dan [DyD] Dragon X Yokai x Demi-God/God, yang berarti dalam tim itu tidak hanya satu jenis makhluk yang menjadi anggotanya tapi dari beberapa jenis atau fraksi lain. Namun karena belum lengkapnya personil dalam tim tersebut maka di putuskan untuk sementara Azazel sebagai pembina sekaligus jendral tertinggi dari tim Anti-teroris tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan untuk keluar dari area Kuoh akademi, masih dengan fikiran-fikiran yang membut kepala terasa berjuncang. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap lurus jalan sepi nan gelap, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya ke hamparan kasur empuk di apartermen sederhananya, tapi tampaknya angan-angan itu sirna dalam sekejap mata. Insting prajuritnya berteriak pertanda ada bahaya yang mengintai. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, direksi indera pengelihatanya ia edarkan kesegala arah untuk menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Bettzz!

Bersalto kebelakang tiga kali untuk menghindar dari sebuh tebasan vertikal yang hendak membelah tubuhnya, Naruto memasang sikap siaga. Dari mata biru tanpa emosi yang kini menajam, Naruto mendapati sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan jubah hitam hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan lumrah terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Hal yang wajar ketika kau berjalan sendiri ditengah malam yang sepi kau mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang mu dan sekarang masih berdiri di hadapan mu.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab orang itu malah bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto sembari mengayunkan sabit besarnya mencoba untuk memenggal kepala sang target, Namun dengan sigap Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya dengan berkayang sehingga sabit tajam itu hanya menebas udara hampa, merasapi holy power ke kaki kanan secukupnya Naruto menendang keras dagu orang aneh itu, menyebabkan orang itu terpental mundur beberapa meter hingga hody yang menutupinya seluruh kepalanya terlepas.

Wajah hancur dengan rembesan darah disana sini yang keluar dari setiap luka dipipi dan kening, mata sebelah kiri yang peceh dan sudah tak berbentuk, sedangkan mata kanannya tampak seperti mulai mengalami pembusukan. Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskrifsikan wajah orang yang berada dihadapan Naruto.

Mengerikan!

Ya mengerikan bahkan sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Naruto merinding, tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk merasa ngeri atau jijik, karena bagi Naruto orang yang berada dihadapanya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di takuti tetapi harus di musnahkan karena telah berusaha membunuhnya. Mencabut sebuh pisau dapur-yang entah sejak kapan ada disakunya-dari saku celana, memutar pisau dapur itu untuk membalikan peganganya, dengan kecepatan yang ia punya Naruto berlari menerjang orang yang berada di hadapannya yang sudah siap dengan sabit besarnya.

"dasar hantu jelek, Heyaaaa"

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
"Grim reaper?" sepatah kata berkonotasi datar namun memikiki makna tertentu terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda itu menarik pisau dapur yang ia gunakan untuk menggorok leher sosok makhluk tak bernyawa yang beberapa menit lalu berusaha merenggut nyawanya. Darah hijau kehitaman mengalir deras dari leher sang Grim Reaper yang kini telah menjadi bangkai dan perlahan terurai menjadi abu. Membuang pisau dapur itu ke tong sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan Naruto kembali menghampiri abu bekas Grim reaper malang yang telah musnah dari alam dunia.

"Setidaknya aku mendapat oleh-oleh yang cukup bagus" ucap pemuda itu puas dengan hasil jarahan yang ia dapat. Mengambil sabit merah sang Grim reaper dan menaruhnya di punggun, pemuda bersurai emas itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang lelah menuju apartermennya tercinta untuk melepas lelah di tubuhnya. "Hades... Jadi kau ingin bermain kotor eh? Baiklah kalau itu kemauan mu" dan pemuda itu menghilang dalam tikungan gang yang gelap gulita.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari dari balik tiang listrik tepatnya bayangan tiang listrik keluar sesosok makhluk, mata merah berpupil vertikal kuning itu menatap datar abu bekas Grim reaper yang berada di trotoar jalan, sebuah seringai jahat tampak terliahat jelas dari balik hody yang menutupi wajah sosok itu "Menarik... Pantas saja Hades-sama menginginkannya" dan sosok itu menghilang dalam bayangan tiang listrik terurai menjadi kegelapan yang membawa kabar atas arah niat jahat.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dihamparan kasur putih empuk nan hangat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa letih di tubuhnya yang lelah, mata bulat kecoklatan itu menerawang jauh keatas langit-langit kamar berwarna senada kasurnya. Hyodouh Issei nama pemuda itu; ia masih saja berkutat dalam fikiranya yang berputar-putar mencari titik terang. Bukan memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau-bau hentai atau sesuatu yang tak penting, tetapi fikirannya masih berkutat dengan suatu masalah, ya suatu masalah yang membutnya tidak habis fikir hingga sekarang.

"kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku Naruto?" Gumam pemuda itu lirih, bukan karena ia MAHO atau penyuka sesama jenis, demi nenek moyang Iblis! ia masih normal dan juga masih terobsesi dengan Oppai extra Jumbo milik sang Buchou. Tapi kali ini pemuda pemilik Longinus itu memikirkan kebenaran jatidiri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok pemuda Uzumaki itu.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
Tiga Bulan Yang Lalu.

Kala itu Hyodouh Isse tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya selepas jam pelajaran usai. biasanya pemuda itu pulang melintasi jalan raya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menuju rumahnya, namun karena suatu hal dan ia ingin segera samai di rumahnya, Ise mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang-gang sepi nan gelap yang jarang sekali di lewati oleh pejalan kaki. Berlari-lari kecil melintasi gang sempit nan sepi itu agar segera mencapai tujuan, bukan karena ia takut dengan hantu atau'pun penakut, tapi ia hanya ingin segera sampai dikediamanya.

Kyaaaaa!

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti seketika, tubuhnya berguncang hebat menahan gajolak emosi, tatapan mata coklatnya mulai menajam dan raut wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Oi... BRENGSEK! Lepaskan gadis itu!" Ise berteriak murka kepada segerombolan pria-pria sampah di hadapanya yang tengah mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis remaja berambut kuning bergaya twintile yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

Namun alih-alih menghentikan aksi busuknya segerombolan preman kampung itu malah terus mencoba menelanjangi sang korban dengan menyobek-nyobek pakaian sekolah gadis itu. Ise yang merasa teriakanya tidak ditanggapi oleh preman-preman itu dan merasa jijik dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap gadis itu mulai kalut dalam emosi. Walaupun otak mesumnya mulai aktif dan membuat nafsu birahinya bergejolak, tetapi dia adalah pria sejati yang tidak terima dengan adegan pelecehan seksual, apa lagi itu terjadi secara Live di hadapannya. Jadi jiwa kesatria dalam dirinya berteriak lantang memerintahkan ia untuk menolong sang gadis! Yah... Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa 'menonton' secara live kejadian menggairahkan di depannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat Ise berlari sekuat tenaga dan langsung menghantam wajah seorang yanke dengan kepalan tangannya. Yanke bertubuh kekar itu terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding gang dengan kuat.

Dalam keadaan hening yang berlalu sepersekian detik pemuda keturuna Hyodouh itu dengan sigap menarik lengan sang gadis dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut.

Rasa syok akan tarikan kuat yang gadis itu rasakan membuatnya membisu, namun selang beberapa detik akal sehat dan insting untuk menyelamatkan kehormatanya kembali keraganya. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berlari keluar dari gang sempit nan gelap tersebut, dalam hati yang bimbang gadis itu melantunkan sebuah do'a harapan, berharap pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya sekaligus pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan kehormatanya itu, agar baik-baik saja dan selamat dari para Yanke bajingan yang telah membuatnya merasakan rasa hampa yang disebut; keputus asaan.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
"Hahahaha, dasar bocah SIALAN! sekarang rasakanlah akibat dari ulah mu yang sok jadi PAHLAWAN!" pria bertubuh kekar itu berteriak gembira di hadapan pemuda yang kini tengah kerepotan karena dikeroyok oleh anak buah pria kekar tersebut.

Hyodouh Issei kini harus menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakan heroik tanpa strateginya, walaupun ia tahu apa akibat dari tindakanya namun ia tetap melakukan hal tersebut, karena rasa keprimanusiaan pemuda kelas 11 SMA itu tidak bisa menerima dan tidak bisa tinggal diam untuk menyaksikan 'adegan' pelecehan seksual yang hendah terjadi dihadapannya! Oleh karena itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menolong sang korban walaupun ia tahu! Ia tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang dalam acara baku hantam dengan sekelompok Yanke yang telah merasakan asam manisnya pertarungan.

Liquit kental berwarna merah kehitaman mengalir deras dari luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya, entahlah... berapa kali pemuda itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, rasa asin dan amis khas darah kini sangat terasa di kerongkongannya setiap kali Ise menelan ludah. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah di sini! Ia masih ingin hidup dan masih terobsesi dengan Oppai-Oppai liar diluar sana yang menanti untuk ditaklukan olehnya, namun lepas dari hal tersebut, pemuda keturunan Hyodouh itu masih memegang teguh impian mulia-menurutnya- yang ia dambakan yaitu menjadi raja Harem! Jadi... Bolehkah ia mati ditangan berandal-berandal ini?

Jawabanya... Tidak!

Ia tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah menyerah! Apa lagi menyerah hanya karena yanke-yanke sialan ini! Memegang teguh impiannya itu didalam hati, Ise yang kini terkapar diatas kerasnya aspal, mencoba bangkit untuk terus melawan musuh-musuh dihadapannya.

Namun... Apa daya? Stamina ditubuh lemahnya telah mencapai batas maksimal, jangankan untuk berdiri? untuk sekedar menggerakan ujung jarinya saja ia sudah sangat kelelahan, stamina dalam tubuhnya benar-benar terkuras ditambah dengan luka-luka yang ia terima itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit!.

Melihat musuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan. Pria bertubuh kekar pemimpin dari gerombolan yanke itu menyeringai jahat. Merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantel tebal yang ia gunakan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Ise sembari menodongkan sebuah benda dari balik mantelnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah Revolver.

Iris kecoklat itu melebar pupil bulat yang berada di tengah iris kecoklat itu mengecil. Organ vital yang bertugas memompa darah kesekujur tubuh itu mempercepat pacu detakannya, Sebuah sensasi yang memacu adrenalin menggetarkan tubuh lemah yang terkapar di atas kerasnya aspal. Hyodouh Issei kini benar-benar merasa hidupnya tengah berada diujung tanduk, saat direksi pandangannya menatap lurus kearah benda yang mampu merenggut hidupnya dalam hitungan detik. Tepat satu meter dari wajahnya sebuah Revolver berwarna perak telah siap merenggut segala yang ia punya dalam hidupnya.

Kreek!

Suara khas gesekan yang tercipta dari putaran selongsong amunisi revolvel itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Pertanda bahwa sebuah peluru telah siap ditembakan dari selongsong revolver yang kapan saja dapat menembus batok kepala dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Hanya butuh satu kali tariakan jari yang menempel dengan pelatuk dan... door! Segalanya berakhir.

Akankah hidupnya... berakhir disini?

"hahaha mati kau Boc-"

Syuut!

Door!

Ise hanya dapat membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan entah harus berbuat apa saat sebuah benda yang ia yakini berupa pisau dapur, melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi dan mengenai pucuk senjata perenggut nyawa itu, hingga membuat arah laju peluru terganggu. tapi anehnya dalam keadaan gelap, ia bisa melihat laju pisau dapur yang agak bercahaya itu walaupun melesat dalam kecepatan super.

"BANGSAT, SIAPA YANG MENGGANGU KU!" Pria bertubuh kekar itu berteriak geram, ia tidak suka ada seseorang yang mengganggu aktifitas kesukaannya. Dalam direksi pandangannya pria pemimpin yanke itu melihat jelas, sosok seorang pemuda berambut emas yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan datar tak beremosi.

Ise yang saat ini telah terbebas dari rasa syoknya mengalihkan indera pengelihatanya kearah yanke bertubuh kekar, yang kini sedang menodongkan revolvernya ke arah depan . "U-Uzumaki... Na-naruto?" Ise tertegun. tidak diduga dan tidak dapat dikira bahwa sosok yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, adalah seorang pemuda yang sekelas dengannya. Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai pangeran es karena selalu memasang wajah datar bak tembok pembatas itu adalah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"BANGSAT! satu lagi bocah tengik yang mau sok jadi Pahlawan! Kita apakan bocah satu ini, Boss?" tanya salah satu pria kepada pria bertubuh kekar yang disebut boss. Merapihkan kerah kemeja hitamnya yang agak kusut, pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai sadis sebelum memberi perintah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... habisi juga dia sekalian!" dan dengan itu ke empat anak buah sang boss yanke, berlari menuju satu tujuan yaitu; menyerang Naruto dengan frontal.

Kelopak yang menutupi jendela dunia itu terbuka, menampak'kan sepasang iris biru berpupil sedingin es, yang dapat membekukan siapa saja yang berani menatapnya. Tangan kiri yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, ia gerakan kebagian belakang tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada dibalik sabuk kulit yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Dalam kecepatan sedang Naruto berlari menuju sekelompok pria yang juga berlari kearahnya.

Gerakan awal untuk memulai awalan dari sebuah tusuk'kan dilakukan oleh salah satu pria pengguna tanto saat jarak antaranya dan Naruto kurang dari tiga meter. Memperlambat kecepatan larinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan keadaan sekita. Merubah laju larinya ke kiri, kaki kananya ia gunakan untuk menjejak dinding gang agar tubuhnya terlontar keatas untuk bersalto dan dapat menghindar dari sebuah tusukan. Saat masih di udara pemuda keturuna Uzumaki itu menggunakan posisinya yang berlawanan dengan musuh untuk mencengram kepala pria pengguna tanto dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung melempar pria itu dengan kekuatan sedang.

Duakh!

Pria pengguna tanto itu terlempar jauh kebelakang dan kepalanya menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras, darah kental mengalir deras dari kepala pria pengguna tanto, saat kepalanya retak akibat bentururan keras yang ia alami.

Dalam posisi berjongkok Naruto melakukan sapuan bawah dengan kaki kirinya. Ketiga pria tersisa itu terjatuh karena kaki yang menjadi keseimbangan mereka dilengkas oleh Naruto. Tanpa menciptakan cela pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengambil pisau cutter yang berada di balik ikat pinggangnya.

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Darah segar mengalir deras dari leher yang tersayat hingga kerongkongan. Ketiga pria yanke itu mati seketika dengan luka gorokan.

Door!

"Ukh" Naruto meringis saat sebuah timah panas menembus telapak tangan kirinya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam.

"BRENGSEK! Mati KAU" pria bertubuh kekar itu berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda pirang yang terlentang diatas aspal. Hanya satu kali tekan maka ia bisa memusnahkan pemuda sial yang telah membunuh anak buahnya.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" pria itu menyeringai sadis di depan sang pemuda kuning. Naruto masih tampak tenang tidak ada rasa takut sediki pun yang terlihat dari wajah rupawannya. Genggaman pada pisau cutternya ia kendurkan, iris biru kusamnya menatap datar wajah sang pemimpin yanke.

"jangan pernah memberi celah pada musuhmu" Naruto berguma lemah namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemimpin yanke.

dan...

detik berikutnya leher sang pemimpin yanke telah putus dari tempatnya, darah segar memuncrat deras dari bekas luka itu "ba-bagai...ma-mana?"

Bruk!

Dan pria itu ambruk kebawah saat nyawa dalam raganya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Hyodouh Isse hanya dapat menatap ngeri plus jijik. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sebuah pembunuhan sadis yang berlangsung dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mematung saat Naruto-sang pembunuh-berjalan menghampirinya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari telapak tangan pemuda itu. Ise tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia yakin melihat asap mengepul dari luka tembak-di telapak tangan kiri- pemuda penyelamatnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Ise-san?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Na-naruto-san" dan entah mengapa setelah itu Ise kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

.

.

To be Continue

.  
A/N: Halo jumpa lagi dengan saya. Ok di fic ini saya mengubah semua gaya tulisan saya jadi saya mohon kepada para reader atau senpai untuk mengoreksi kesalahan di fic ini, karena Saya ingin membuat fic saya berkualitas :D

Sebelumnya saya akan jelaskan di fic ini saya mengambil alur dari LN volume dewa jahat Loke/Loki, jadi maaf kalau kesannya terburu-buru namun saya tegaskan fic ini tidak akan menjadi sangat cepat. Saya akan mencoba untuk membuat devlopment dari para char agar cerita ini lebih berkualitas :D

Jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para senpai agar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahanya. :D

Arigatou~ Mind to RnR?


End file.
